


The Run

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Reader [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mates, Sex, Werewolves, hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get picked you enter the run. You are the lucky one or so they say. You run, you get, raped you, get bit, you get marked, you get chosen. You are the lucky one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run

It’s a tradition. If you get picked to run in the first place you’re honored beyond believe. No one asks you if you’re happy about it. Who would be happy about being raped in the woods by a werewolf, anyway? Obviously, you have to. Your friend, Lydia came and helped you with your hair and into a white dress that might as well be a wedding one. Of course it wouldn’t be since it will be pretty much ruin by tomorrow.

She put her hand on your trembling shoulders.

‘Hey, hey, come on now, Y/N,’ she says in a gentle voice to calm you, ‘You’ll be fine. I was too, remember?’

Lydia was one of the lucky ones as they call them. She managed to end up with a nice man name Jordan. You doubt you will be that lucky. Still you can’t help the mental image in your head when she came the morning after her run all dirty and the beautiful dress she wore ruin.

You swallowed and asked peeking through the door if your mother isn’t around, ‘Did it hurt as much as it looked it did?’

She gave you a look full of sympathy, ‘Well, at first but then I relaxed and it only hurt a bit more when he bit me.’

Biting. That was another thing. It was possible that after the run the werewolf did pick the woman or girl and she was left forever known as used goods.

Lydia looked at the door and then back at you, ‘You can’t tell this to anyone but Jordan calmed enough down at the beginning to be gentle.’

You blinked at that. It was really heard of about werewolves being calm during the run. In fact, from all the stories you heard you were pretty much determinate that they immediately went for it and well did what they wanted to.

‘Hey, I’ll be fine, okay?’

You gave her a fake smile. You were sure it wouldn’t but what else could you possibly do?

She walked you to the entry of the woods. You wished she could go with you further but didn’t dare to say it out loud. Along you are several other girls from your village. Some look happy. It’s an honor after all. Some look like you, sad. It’s violence after all.

Your hands were still trembling and a girl, Malia who you barely knew took your hand, ‘It’s okay. Just remember to breath and think about something nice.’

You doubted that will help but you found comfort in her words, at least a little bit.

As midnight strikes you all start walking. At first altogether but soon most of the girls chose a direction. Malia suddenly stopped and you stopped with her.

‘What is it?’ you asked worried looking around.

‘I… think I need to go that way,’ she said pointing at a direction.

You blinked not sure if you should follow her or not until you saw him. He was standing right behind the trees growling. It was a tall boy with brown hair and yellow eyes shining in the dark of the night.

Malia shot you a smile and nodded at you to continue without her. You returned the nod and continued to walk since you knew better about disturbing them. As you walked further you suddenly heard a painful scream and a howl. It was the most terrifying and disgusting thing you ever heard. You started running until you suddenly abruptly stopped without even knowing why. In another minute you figured it out.

He took you by surprised through you against the ground without even bothering to look at you. As you lied their on your stomach you felt him struggle to get your dress off you eventually satisfying with ripping it to get to your butt. He torn up your underwear and you could feel his cold claws against your skin as he was trying to get it to a better position. You closed your eyes feeling the tears as they started gathering inside. He spread your legs apart and you couldn’t suppress a scared cry. He stopped moving.

It left like hours until he spun you around and you two saw each other for the first time. He wasn’t too tall but he was nicely built. You couldn’t help yourself but blush as it was the first time you actually saw a man naked in front of you and it was well weird but also kind of hot. You felt your heart speeded up and you didn’t know what to do. His eyes, red a sign of an alpha, showed something you clearly weren’t expecting to see, guilt, shame, sympathy. You always thought about human side of the run never about the werewolves’ one. To be fully shifted and not be able to control yourself? You wondered about how many werewolves actually loved the girls they picked or how many times they had to try and fail before they found a girl. This one obviously didn’t want to hurt her. He suddenly took a step back and you found yourself sitting up.

Was he going to leave you? You suddenly grew terrified that he would leave you and you would end up being marked as the others who weren’t bitten.

You could see his nostrils move as if he was scenting and after that he took another step back. You panicked and without a single though grabbed his hand surprising both of you. He blinked looking at your hands and so did you. 

You took a deep breath and looked up at him nodding, shortly. You weren’t sure if he would understand you in this state if you spoke with him but he seemed to understand your nonverbal signs.

He went down closer to you your hands still touching. You weren’t sure what were you doing but you knew you didn’t want to end up as one of the girls who didn’t get picked. You swallowed and brought him a bit closer putting your hands on his cheeks. Those red eyes watched your every move and you were sure that the rest of his senses were watching everything else about you.

You let out a long breath to encourage yourself and leaned toward him to press your lips together in the sweetest and softest kiss possible. He sighed against your lips and brought his hand into your hair deepening the kiss. You kissed a boy once when you were a child out of curiosity but didn’t think there was anything interesting about it since it was just a children kiss. Now? Now, you fully understood what the fuss was all about. As he was holding you so close and your lips were brushing against each other you felt a tingling sensation in your stomach. It was an excitement you felt as a child whenever something interesting was about to happen.

His tongue lazily brushed your lower lip and hoaxed you into opening your mouth. He took advantage of it and instantly went inside with his tongue while his hands started to move around your body. You couldn’t help but moaned when he touched your breasts instantly going red from the reaction. It sparked something inside you as well since now you didn’t only felt the excitement in your stomach but also in your lower parts and wanted more. You then did something you never thought yourself you would do and playfully bit him into the lip.

In a matter of a second he broke the kiss and pressed you against the ground going for the bottom of your dress once more. Your heart was possibly trying to break out of your chest as you were watching him, fully hard tearing the fabric to get to you. This time you weren’t scared as much as you were awaiting and excited.

You held your breath as he managed to get you fully open once again and spread your legs apart. He pulled you a bit closer to him which was the first time you realized you were still on the grassy ground.

He got on top of you and took himself into his hands. He rushed inside you managing to do it on the first try causing you to let out a cry for a moment. He immediately put his hand on your neck and kissed you while his other hand went between you two and he started _touching_ you. It felt strange at first and mixed with the pain from him being inside you it wasn’t anything enjoyable but after a few strokes you felt as if something was gathering up inside you and his pressure wasn’t painful any more.

Licking your lips you moved a bit and combined with his hands it caused a jolt of pleasure to shot threw you.

You moaned at that and looked at him as he was looking at you, ‘You can move, alpha.’ You weren’t sure why you said it like that but he seemed to understand instantly and started moving pumping into you and out creating a nice rhythm which cause the pleasure inside you from earlier to build up even more and more intensely. His hand went your breast again and the only thing on your mind was that this couldn’t get better.

* * *

You woke up later. The sun was already out and you instantly remembered what happened last night as you were terribly tired and felt uncomfortable on the ground. You tried to move only for someone to grab your wrist. You looked over to realize it was the werewolf who hadn’t left either.

He was fully human now and you couldn’t help but blush remembering what you did last night and also because he was seriously handsome and still naked.

You looked at your wrist where he was holding and as if she only now realized it he let you go, ‘Uh, my apologies.’

You nodded, ‘It’s okay…uh?’ Was it normal to act awkward in the morning? Because you couldn’t have imagine it not being embarrassing like this.

He stood up and reached his hand for you, ‘Of course, I’m Scott.’

You smiled a bit and took his hand. He helped you up, ‘Y/N.’

He looked you up and down and frowned a bit, ‘I’m truly sorry about the dress.’

You looked down as well seeing for torn up the dress really was. Well, you were expecting it to be so.

‘It’s nothing. I wasn’t expecting it to survive,’ you said with a small smile trying not to look at him too much as he was still naked.

He nodded, ‘Do you want me to walk you?’

You made a grimace. It would be highly strange and frankly you didn’t think it would be wise for him to come clothesless into the village.

You shook her head, ‘I appreciate the offer but I don’t think that would be a good idea.’

He nodded again looking at you like he wanted to say something but in the last minute decided to say something else, ‘I will come to speak with you and your parents tomorrow if I can?’

You blinked. You didn’t know there was an opinion, ‘Uh, alright. Come as you wish, I suppose.’

He smiled at you and heard something turned his head to the side to focus. ‘If you go now you will come to the village with your friend, the one with brown hair.’

‘Malia?’ you questioned, ‘How do you know Malia and that’s she’s my friend.’

‘I saw you walking holding hands so I just assumed you are.’

You nodded and he turned around to walk away. He stopped briefly and called out without looking at you.

‘See you tomorrow, Y/N.’

You were torn between wanting to watch him leave and not wanting to. Shaking your head to chase the silly thoughts away you tried to reached Malia as fast as your state was allowing you.

You found her standing against a tree looking at the blue sky.

‘Are you alright?’ you asked instantly. She looked at you and gave you a soft smile. You could see how tired she looked at you guessed that you must have looked the same. You noticed the bite mark on her shoulder and the dry blood on her dress. You felt relieved for her as for yourself.

‘Yes, it wasn’t all bad. And you?’

You nodded, ‘The same… it was actually good but it still hurt a bit,’ you momentary touched the spot where he bit you.

She nodded and reached her hand for you. You took it with a smile and together you walked home. No one spoke about what happened but as you were leaving with your mother home you noticed one of the girls didn’t have a visible bite mark and felt bad for her.

You slept through most of the day. Your mother came to talk to you about banalities as if you didn’t just spent the night in the woods with someone who will come to take you away in the morning.

Life is bitterly sweet, isn't it?

 


End file.
